


Under the rain

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Confession, Discussion, M/M, Rain, seraph - Freeform, shepherd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: Sorey accidentally reveals some of his thoughts about Mikleo. How does he react?





	

Sorey travelled all over the world in order to fulfill his duties as a shepherd, which meant that the seraphs were always with him. He spent his days helping people in need and purifying the malevolence that was taking over the world, so that he could reach his goal and make the world a better place. And, Mikleo would never leave his side. 

“Hey, Sorey, do you remember the time when we explored all the ancient ruins? We thought that we would discover everything, and that we would save the world with the things we would see. We believed in the ancient prophecies and they kept us going. And, now we are surrounded by all this malevolence that is about to destroy everything we love.” The white seraph sighed, as he was sitting next to the shepherd in their tent. 

“Mikleo, how many times do I have to tell you that everything is going to be alright? Well, we should at least appreciate the fact that we are able to sit here together and that we have the opportunity to make things better, don’t we? After all, we have a whole life ahead of us to spend together.” Sorey’s words were music for his ears. It was raining that night, and the two friends were watching it together. This was something they enjoyed since they were kids and some things don’t change, even if they become the saviors of the universe.  


“I know, but there are times that I need something to remind me what I’m fighting for.” Suddenly, a lightning stroke and Mikleo was startled, since he had submerged into calmness, leaning onto Sorey’s shoulder.   


“I know that you always felt uneasy during storms. It’s not that you were afraid, but your stability was shaken. I assure you that there’s nothing to worry about when you’re with me. That’s our strength, right? We are always together.” The shepherd had just said something without thinking about the consequences of letting his best friend know what his feelings were towards him, but this sudden confession might have ruined their friendship. But, this time he was wrong.  


“I want to stay by your side, Sorey, as long as you want me to. I think it’s pretty obvious that my feelings won’t let me do otherwise anyway.” Mikleo had left his friend speechless. That’s when he realized that actions speak louder than words. He lost control of his rationality and pressed his lips against the white seraph’s. That night was the beginning of something new, an unimaginable experience for both of them. “I guess we will stay together for a while after all…”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
